


The Q

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark bar, a juke box and a one-night-stand.</p><p>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Q

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pet

Title: The Q  
Series: All’s Far in Love and Sex  
Paring: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Genre: sex, just plain ole sex  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like or they need.

Summary: A dark bar, a juke box and a one-night-stand

A/N This is a bedtime story for Pet. So, get naked, snuggle down into the soft nest of blankets and enjoy.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

It was a rainy night, he hated the rain. It never rained in the Mountain. He hated the fact that Sam had made him take this time off. He had a lot to do, and none of it included relaxing in a country bar. He had finally given in and now here he was drinking a draft, trying to work on a problem that had been nagging at him for hours today. It was the usual loud ruckus, full of those desperately wanting a hook-up, if only for the night. 

No matter what type of hook-up you were looking for, if you were gay, The Q was the place to watch and be watched. Rodney had been here before, he’d even picked up a few when he was in need of sexual release. So while tonight he wasn’t looking, it was a place he was comfortable in so here he was. He stiffened when he both heard and felt the whispered voice against his ear.

It was a rainy night, he hated the rain. It never rained in the Mountain. He hated the fact that Sam had made him take this time off. He had a lot to do, and none of it included relaxing in a country bar. He had finally given in and now here he was drinking a draft, trying to work on a problem that had been nagging at him for hours today. It was the usual loud ruckus, full of those desperately wanting a hook-up, if only for the night.

No matter what type of hook-up you were looking for, if you were gay, The Q was the place to watch and be watched. Rodney had been here before, he’d even picked up a few when he was in need of sexual release. So while tonight he wasn’t looking, it was a place he was comfortable in so here he was. He stiffened when he both heard and felt the whispered voice against his ear.

“Dance with me,” said the soft, sultry, wet voice.

“No,” Rodney said firmly and started to get up.

“No?” the voice said, the smirk could be heard loud and clear.

Rodney turned towards the voice and his eyes linked with the emerald green of John. Taking in a deep breath, he said “N….o…..?”

The voice rose to full height and took Rodney’s hand, silently leading him to the dance floor. 

Just as they hit the edge of the dance floor, Rodney pulled his hand out of ‘THE VOICES’, and backing up he stammered, “What part of NO didn’t you understand? The N or the O?” Rodney felt The Voice turn him around and he was pulled tightly against ‘Mr. Voices’ front. Momentarily enjoying the hardness pressed against his denim clad ass, Rodney let his body relax while he waited to see what Mr. Voice would do next.

Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, John, the owner of the voice, held Rodney so tightly against his body a piece of paper wouldn’t fit between them. Then he slid his hands down to rest on either side of Rodney’s denim covered cock. He slowly swayed, moving Rodney as he did so.

When the DJ started playing faster music John once again whispered into Rodney’s ear. “Want to blow this popsicle stand so I can blow you?” John felt Rodney shiver and took his hand, turning to go toward the exit. He smiled secretly to himself as he noticed Rodney’s dopey smirk and his willingness to follow him.

They reached the outside and John asked “You have a car? I’m only here for tonight.”

Rodney hummed a low one note and led them to his car. After getting in he turned to ‘The Voice’, “Okay, who are you and what do you want?” He sat staring until John began to talk.

 _Ok_ , thought John _he does deserve some answers_. “My name is John. I’m here for a meeting. What do I want? I want to fuck you into the mattress for the night. I am only expecting a one-night stand as I leave in the morning after my meeting. Now, you clearly like what I am asking for, so where will you feel most comfortable?”

“I guess your hotel… you are staying at a hotel right?” Rodney asked.

“Yep, it’s the Academy next to the south ga—“ here he was interrupted by Rodney.

“Yeah, Yeah I know where it is. A fly-boy huh? Must be paying you a fortune to allow you to stay there,” Rodney said, driving off in the direction of the hotel.

“Yes and no. I’m a fly-boy who happens to be filthy rich. That a problem for you?”

“For a one-night stand? Ah no. But it does mean you can afford to feed me prime rib at Falcon’s. We have just enough time to get there and eat. Oh, don’t worry you get your sex, I just want to be wined and dined a little first. You know, as you are treating me as a rent boy I might as well get paid.”

“Look, McKay, I don’t think of you as my rent boy, ok? But I am willing to feed you as I’m a bit ravenous myself.”

“I don’t remember,” Rodney said “telling you my name.”

 _Shit_ ,John thought, _don’t want to tell him I’m talking to General O’Neil about joining SGA and came to look him up_. Thinking quickly, and hoping Rodney would accept the lie, he said “ _I_ got your name from the bartender.”

“Oh, ok then,” Rodney said as they reached the hotel parking attendant. Taking the receipt, he followed John into Falcon’s and had a delicious prime rib dinner, complete with his favorite Gewürztraminer.

Two hours later, they were in his room. John once again fondling Rodney, pushing him into the wall and trying his best to get the man naked.

Rodney pushed John back, walked over to the bed, stripped and lay in the middle of the bed, gently stroking his cock to a full, hard as diamonds erection. He was watching John’s reaction thru sex laden eyes. Oh yeah, this man wanted him, and wanted him bad.

Rodney had never had a problem with sex, and he felt quite content with his one night stands. He hoped John felt the same. After all sex was just sex, he thought.

John hadn’t expected Rodney to be so blatant, but he was and John was loving every moment of it. As he walked to the bed he stripped, reaching for the condom and lube he had left on the bedside table and tossing them next to Rodney.

Rodney raised an eyebrow. “Only one?”

“For now,” John said. “Can only use one at a time anyhow. But don’t worry your pretty little head, I have enough to meet your demands. And if I don’t, I’ll call down to the desk and have them bring up more.”

Of that Rodney had no doubt, so he stroked a little harder, pinching and twisting his nipples almost viciously.

John looked at the wet dream, with the biggest cock John had ever seen, laying before him and began to stroke himself too. A quick hand job and they could settle down to some serious fucking. As he watched Rodney torture his nipples, he wondered briefly if the man was into the BDSM scene. If so, good, so was he and if he stayed around and joined SGA they would have plenty of time to satisfy each other.

Rodney listened as John began jerking off in earnest. When he was almost there he screamed “Now John, cum with me!” Rodney felt John’s cum hit his abdomen forcefully and warm. His own cum followed quickly and Rodney felt it hit his chest. As he used one hand to stroke himself down from his hard orgasm, he used the other to comingle their ejaculate and rub it all over his chest, abdomen and cock.

John opened his eyes and fell to his knees at the site of a Rodney covered in cum. Crawling over to the bed, he climbed up and started cleaning Rodney with his tongue. His first taste left him mesmerized; they tasted good together, as if they belong.  Once Rodney was clean John covered his fingers with lube and began to work Rodney open, preparing him. Once John had three fingers into Rodney’s tight, almost virginal, ass Rodney begged for more. Then it was four fingers, then five. John put on the condom and entered Rodney hard and fast.

“Yes!” Rodney shouted as John entered him, and without stopping for a breath, continued to fuck him unmercifully.

The feel of John’s hard cock was amazing. Rodney had never seen, much less felt, a man with a size that was comparable to him. When he was younger he had been embarrassed when other boys saw his size and made jokes. As he grew older he realized his 9in long, 6in wide cock was unusual. He had always been a little jealous of himself in that he couldn’t literally fuck himself. John was slightly bigger in both length, probably 9.5in, and girth, maybe 7in.

“Fuck me, fuck me hard, John,” Rodney moaned endlessly. “Can’t get enough, need more fuck… fuck…. fucK… fuCK… fUCK…” and finally a “Motherfucker YES FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!” scream came out of Rodney’s mouth as his world grayed around him.

As if Rodney’s screams hadn’t been enough to push him over the edge, the massive clamping and releasing of the muscles milking John’s cock certainly was. His orgasm overcame him so fast and furious that he didn’t even have to shout. One moment he felt it start and the next he was laying on top of Rodney blinking too clear the fog from his mind. He felt Rodney’s weak pushes and knew he needed to get up, but though the mind was willing the flesh was weak. Ok, so maybe the mind wasn’t so willing. He nuzzled into Rodney’s neck, his breathing slowing and fell into a contented sleep.

It was almost two hours later when John stirred, waking Rodney. “Room has a Jacuzzi, come on,” he said, pulling the drowsy man to his feet. John got them situated in the Jacuzzi and they soaked, letting the heat and movement revive muscles they had forgotten they had. And that was how the night continued, fuck, nap, Jacuzzi then fuck again.

When John’s wakeup call came, he was almost too exhausted to lift the phone.

Rodney looked at him with blurry eyes. “You have an appointment today, when?”

John looked at his watch and tried to force his mind to function. “Oh shit, double fuck. It’s in forty-five minutes.” He jumped up and ran to the bathroom to shower, this time alone or he knew he’d never leave, and begin the day he had before him.

Coming back into the room, he found himself alone. Rodney had gone. Walking over to the edge of the bed, he sat. He told himself this was what he wanted, a one-night stand. From a man he would probably never see again. Only…

As soon as John was in the shower, Rodney hurriedly dressed and left the room. The night had been more than he could have ever dreamed of when he went to Q for that drink. It really was too bad he would never see John again. But, then again, there were hundreds of John’s having hundreds of meetings in this city. So why should he expect to be remembered by this one? Rodney went home, fed his cat, called Sam and told her he was not coming in and fell into bed to let the memories of the night lull him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~  


There are hundreds of tales in the naked city and this is just one. Either a beginning or and end for these two men. Only time will tell.


End file.
